Everything about you
by dracosbabigirl
Summary: “I hate everything about you, why do I love you?” He gave me a soft kiss then walked away. COMPLETE HGDM


**A/N Please don't sue me! I own nothing! I wish I owned Draco for a week though… :P  
  
**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_  
  
STANDING AT THE ENTRANCE to the Great Hall, he looked over to her house table. She had that look on her face, the one that very few people could decipher. He was one of the few, and he knew that it mean she was extremely pissed, yet sad. In her hands was a letter, hiss letter. Her fist was clutched around it, and a single tear ran down her cheek. Standing up, she walked towards the Great Hall entrance, toward him. By then tears were running down her face freely. Walking past him, she didn't even glance at him.

Acting like he hated her was hard, but loving her was even harder.  
  
_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_  
  
Looking up at the door, she saw that he hadn't came in yet. Post had just arrived, and he had sent her a letter. Opening it she began to read:

Hey,

I'm sorry for what I'm about to say. I know it's going to hurt you, but we can't go on. I hate you, I always have and I always will. It's what I've been taught, and it's impossible to break it. How is it possible for me to love you and hate you at the same time? I do though, and I know that it shouldn't continue. I hate everything about you, so why do I love you?

Hearing a noise at the door, she looked up. He was there, and he was watching her. Feeling a tear run down her cheek, she clutched the letter in her hand and stood up to walk out. She was trying desperately to stop crying, but she couldn't. Tears were pouring down her face as she walked past him, and she could feel his eyes on her. Not looking at him, she walked out. A soon as she was out of sight, she slumped down against the wall and allowed herself to cry.  
  
_Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_  
  
Its better this way, isn't it? I'm going to hurt her either way, so why not do it sooner and cause less heartbreak. I walked into the Great Hall and sat down. The people sitting at the table I sat at immediately got up. I had been officially shunned. Everyone hated me for dating a member of a different house, but I could do nothing about it. Even though we had broken up, I was still a traitor, unloyal. I ate very little, and then felt as if I were going to throw up. I got up, grabbed my books and went out the door towards the infirmatory. After walking down the hall a little bit, I saw her. She hadn't seen or heard me yet, that was obvious. She was sitting against a wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was crying, really crying now, and she wasn't trying to stop herself. I just stood there, not wanting to look yet unable to turn away. Finally I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." I said. Bringing my eyes up to her face, I saw that she was staring at the ground.

"For what?" she asked. "You did what you had to do."

"I didn't want to let you go, but then…"

"Then you hate me again?" She looked up as she said that. Her eyes glistened with tears, and they told me what she wanted me to say. She wanted me to say, I could never hate you, then for me to take her into my arms and hold her. That's what she wanted me to say, but she knew I wouldn't say it. Taking my eyes away from hers as I stood, I started to walk away. Turning back, I walked back to her and kneeled in front of her.

"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?" I gave her a soft kiss on the lips then stood up and walked away, hands deep in my cloak pockets. I heard her start to cry again and I tried desperately not to start crying myself. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there, all I knew was that I had to get away before something happened that I would regret.  
  
_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_  
Why? I know other people don't want us together, but that doesn't mean we have to be apart. I hit my head against the wall, angry with myself for ever falling in love with him. I hate him; I'm not allowed to love him. How did I let this happen? He's just a pureblooded ferret, and I'm the mudblood bookworm, we don't belong together. Gods, this is complicated. I don't want to mess with this! I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to cry again. Then, I felt someone sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry." He said. I stared at the ground.

"For what?" I asked. "You did what you had to do."

"I didn't want to let you go, but then…"

I looked up at him. "Then you hate me again?" I could feel tears in my eyes threaten to fall. I wondered what he would say, but he didn't speak a word. He just got up and began to walk away. It felt like my life was falling apart. But wait, he's turning back. He knelt in front of me and I looked into his eyes. They were their usual steely blue, but I saw something in them, something I had never seen before. He looked sad, and I'd never seen him sad before. Happy, rarely. Angry, hell yes. But sad? It was a new experience.

"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?" He gave me a soft kiss then walked away.

Gods! I hate this!  
  
_Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_  
  
I walked around for awhile, not noticing where I was going. Out of instinct, I stopped and looked up. I was at the library, the place I least wanted to be. It held too many memories.

"Malfoy." I turned.

"Potter." Of course, the scar head had to come talk to me, he always had to save the day.

"I don't know what she sees in you."

"Neither do I."

"But I know that she loves you. And you are hurting her a bloody hell of a lot. You don't deserve her, but it's not my place to say who Hermione can fall in love with."

"You're right, it's not." He glared at me.  
"But it doesn't mean that I have to accept it. If you manage to make up with her and then break her heart again, be prepared to suffer through some unforgivables." I looked at him. He certainly looked mad enough to do some damage. I decided not to provoke him again.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her. But I can't guarantee that anything will come out of it." Potter walked away. The thing is though; I haven't a clue on what to say to her.  
  
_Only when I stop to think about you  
I will  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you  
_  
After Draco left, I didn't know what to do. I'm willing to deal with everything that will come along with our relationship, I love him enough to.

"Hey." I looked up. It was Harry, the person who's always there for me, no matter what.

"Hey."

"Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"Would you?"

"Anything for you, 'Mione." I stood up to give him a hug.

"Thanks."  
  
_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_  
  
Draco sat down next to Hermione. "Hey." She stared at the ground.

"Will you look at me?" Hermione looked up to Draco. "Look, I'm so afraid that I'm going to hurt you, and I don't want to do that. I love you so much, and at the same time I hate everything about you. I don't understand it, but if you're willing to take the chance, and be together, so am I."

"Draco… You're everything I've always hated, but my heart ignores all that. I've already lost my heart to you, and I can't get it back. There's a muggle saying that says, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em', and I'm willing to join you." Draco leaned in to kiss her.

"You know, there's a very fine line between love and hate."

"Well, we're certainly proof."  
  
_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_  
  
**A/N Well I finally got that finished. I've had half of it written down for quite awhile and I just recently finished it. Thanks to treachery89, Maire1320, and ChaoticReign for the ideas!**


End file.
